


Elements of Love

by 1_1SnailXD



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Electricity, Elemental Superpowers, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Superpowers, Water, air, original character death, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: When Roman attempts to stop an out of control fire on his own, he sets his partners on edge. Virgil may not understand his powers, but he knows he has to use them to save Roman while Patton and Logan struggle to get to them.





	1. Electric Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a Oneshot I wrote while dealing with a fire emergency in my area, but it turned into something a little bit longer. Most likely a 2 or 3 chapter fic.

Virgil scrunched up his face in frustration as electricity snapped from his fingertips as he tried to wrangle Patton’s fluffy, teal blanket out of the drier; giving up trying to fold it and taking it straight to Patton’s bedroom. Static electricity was nothing new for the young man to deal with, but this was more than he generally got; tossing the blanket on the bed and staring at his still tingling fingers. His breathing increased as he watched small flashes of electricity jump off his fingertips, audibly snapping and crackling with each visible flash. Backing away from the bed with his fist pinned to his chest, Virgil felt the electricity fade from the blanket but continue to raise within him.

“_Deep breaths, Virgil. Calm down_.” He told himself; turning to walk downstairs and seek refuge in the centre of the living room. “_Get it under control._”

In the living rooms centre sat a solid wooden table, which Virgil quickly cleared and sat atop with crossed legs. He felt safer sitting on the wooden surface; resting his hands in his lap and allowing his fingers to touch the cool wood below. Energy snapped from his fingertips, but with the wood beneath him, Virgil gave it a place to go. Logan had been kind enough to teach him this trick when he first discovered his abilities; explaining that he could use the wood to displace the energy before accepting it back to himself safely or transferring it to the many batteries they had around the house. Sitting now, Virgil let the energy dance through the wooden grains and calmed his breath as he smiled at the feeling of the energy slowing and returning to his hands. He had been so focused on the task that he barely registered the phone in his pocket vibrating until the caller rang for a second time and he fumbled the device out of his pocket to answer.

“Virgil! Thank goodness, you’re okay! You are okay, aren’t you?” Patton’s words came out in a rushed breath that immediately set Virgil on edge again.

“I-I-I-I just had a – ah – moment, but I’m fine.”

“Is Roman home? Please tell me he came home after class.”

“No.” Virgil felt his phone heating and he gripped the tables edge to try and guide the building energy again. “What is happening, Patton? What’s wrong?”

“I just got the emergency alert that a fire is heading towards the town.”

“What? No. That can’t-“

Virgil pulled the phone away from his ear, flicking it onto speaker so he could check his messages. Patton spoke the truth; a text alert had come through that the fires outside of town were no longer controlled and were being blown towards the town by strong winds. Virgil had paid the winds no mind and the smoke had remained out of his sight all day; he felt foolish for being so ignorant now he realised the severity of the situation.

“Virgil? Virgil!” Patton’s voice pulled Virgil back from his thoughts and he blinked his surroundings back into focus. “Deep breaths for me… It’s okay… Calm down.”

“Wait, where’s Logan?”

“Logan is stuck on the northern side of town; they closed the highway and he has ditched his car to try and help. I’m worried about Roman; he isn’t answering his phone and I’m still 20minutes away. Virgil? I can hear rustling. What are you doing?”

Already away from his position, Virgil had raced down the hall to pull his converse shoes on; ignoring the buzz on his fingertips as he started planning what to do. If Roman wasn’t home or with Patton, then that meant he was out on his bike and with the fire around…

“I’m going to find Roman.”

“No!” Patton said firmly, voice going surprisingly deep. “You need to pack some things and prepare to move to the evacuation centre. Logan and I will go after Roman.”

“You two are too far away. Roman is probably at the front and I’m closer.” Virgil slipped an oversized woollen sweater over his head and headed out the door where he was met by the strong winds.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Virgil!” The other man practically screeched into the phone; hearing the wind blowing on the speaker from the other end. “Stay away from the fire! There is nothing you can do!”

The words cut Virgil like a knife and he froze at the edge of the driveway; thick grey smoke choked the horizon from his viewpoint, and he believed Patton for a moment. What could he do? Charge a battery. Make sparks come from his fingertips. How was that going to help? Patton could manipulate water; he could ensure the water smothered the flames. Logan controlled the winds; he could choke the flames of oxygen within a certain range. Even Roman, though he had just as much control as Virgil, his power was connected to fire; there was the chance that he could control the blaze on his own. But Virgil had the feeling that wasn’t the case. Deep in his gut he could tell something was off and he needed to get to Roman. Clenching one fist tight with a crackle of electricity, Virgil lifted the phone closer so his voice would be clear.

“I love you, Patton, but you are wrong about me. I’ll meet you out there.”

Patton’s cries never reached the other end as the phone call was ended, and Virgil took off down the road at a run. He wished he could drive faster, but the roads were closing as police redirected drivers to the centre of town as the exclusion zone grew, and the chaos loaded the roads with traffic. Desperately calling for his phone to redial, Patton felt his heart sink as the phone rang out with every attempt. There was no way of stopping it now; Roman was definitely trying to use his powers and now Virgil was going to put himself in danger to protect him. He regretted going to work now. He should have known Roman couldn’t resist the pull of the fire and contacted him the moment the fires began to grow.

Patton tapped his hands-free button and swallowed the lump in his throat, “call Logan.”

Logan picked up on the third ring; breathing heavily, “_Are you safe?_”

“Virgil’s gone after Roman,” his voice was strained from holding back emotions and forcing himself to remain composed. “The roads are closing faster than I can move.”

“_Where are they?_”

“I don’t know, but I’d assume somewhere near Orange Park because Roman would normal ride that way home.”

“_It will take some time for me to get around to that area undetected, and there are multiple properties that need defending. Can you ditch your car and head that way on foot?”_

Patton considered the idea, scanning the streets ahead and planning the fastest route.

“I will still be behind Virgil, but I could get there in 15minutes if Remus Road is still open.”

“_Sounds like an appropriate course of action. Call me when you find them. I love you, Patton_.”

“I love you too.”

Patton hit end call and pushed his foot on the accelerator to get around a silver hatchback that blocked his path to the turn off he needed. Hearing Logan’s voice lit a fire in his stomach, and he was determined to find the other two before they got into any more trouble than they already were.

* * *

Slipping his phone into his back pocket, Logan switched back to a run along the fires edge. The thick smoke shielded him from prying eyes as he kept his own personal bubble clear, but the path was still treacherous. Compared to the others, Logan had the most control and understanding of his gift and had been using it since he was five years old. The air was willing to listen to him, within reason; and at that point in time, was happy to protect him from the heat and smoke. As the town inched closer with every step, Logan prepared himself to have to make some tough calls: help defend properties or continue to find the ones he loved. Logically it would be a better use of his powers to protect those who couldn’t defend themselves, but his heart had just as much say in the situation.

Shouts ahead made up his mind for him, and Logan charged forward to help the lone fire crew that were desperately trying to prevent the flames from engulfing an old timber home.

* * *

The fire was hungry. It wanted to burn, to spread, to destroy. Roman stood in the middle of the inferno, arms outstretched and tense as he tried to get the flames to comply with his wishes. Ash and smoke blew in his face in response and Roman coughed loudly, adjusting the bandana over his face slightly.

“Why can’t you listen to me!” He shouted in frustration kicked out at a burning stump; the flames curling away from him as he did so. “Go into the forest, not people’s homes!”

Wind whipped through and the fire roared in response; raising higher around where Roman stood and continued to catch more and more tree branches within its widening reach. The more the flames took in, the hungrier it became. Roman could feel its joy and excitement increase with every new bit of foliage it grabbed onto and he didn’t have the power to stop it. It seemed he could only protect himself as the flames and heat curled away from him and left him in a circle of safety. It hurt to feel so powerless surrounded by the very thing he was meant to control. Logan and Patton made it seem so easy to control their elements and even Virgil was beginning to have some success in channelling his energy. Apparently, he was the only one that had no control and his element was practically laughing at him as he attempted some form of control. Roman continued to roam through the inferno, calling for the flames to change direction and ignoring the tightening in his chest as the smoke continued to work into his lungs.

A sudden lift in the fire’s energy caught Roman’s attention and he followed the flames as they eagerly ran towards a new source of energy. Nearing the fires edge, Roman was finally able to hear a voice over the fire’s crackling roar.

“Roman!”

“Virgil!” Roman called back, stepping out from the flames and squinting to look through the smoke that was thicker in the open air. “Virgil, where are you?”

Though the wind was pushing towards the north, the flames stretched east and Roman followed their curve; running into Virgil just at the flames grabbed onto a new tree behind the stumbling man.

“What are you doing out here?” Roman questioned, not yet seeing the trap the flames had set.

“I came to get YOU, you idio-.”

Virgil’s reply was cut short when Roman felt the fire’s joy as a tree limb loosened, lunging forward to wrap Virgil in a tight embrace and turn him away as the limb fell and exploded with embers on impact. Like a swarm of glowing insects, the embers danced over Roman’s back and left him unharmed; calling for more power as they floated back into the main flame.

“Are you okay?” Roman breathed out, cautiously loosening his grasp on the other as he regained his footing.

“Yeah,” Virgil coughed to clear his throat and pulled his hands close as the energy began to buzz again. “Thanks, but we have to go.”

“I can’t leave yet. I need to control this fire.”

“And how’s that working out for you?” Arching his brow, Virgil tried to look composed despite the terror held inside him.

“I was doing just fine,” Roman pouted, folding his arms across his chest. “You were the one that needed saving just then.”

The crackling of the blaze intensified as the fire reared up again, licking the air with orange flames. Roman and Virgil had been so focused on each other, neither of them had realised they were being surrounded by the eager flames until all exits were completely cut off. Glancing around Roman paled as he heard the fires call for energy and realised it wasn’t more trees the force was seeking.

“Ro, what’s wr-“ Pulling his shirt up over his mouth, Virgil coughed hard as the smoke thickened around them.

“It wants you. Come here, I’ll shield you and we can get out.” Virgil turned away from Roman as he moved pull them close; hands visibly sparking and crackling with energy. “What’s wrong?”

“Give me a minute to control this,” he hissed; hands burning as the energy begged for an outlet. “There is so much energy in the air right now.”

Wind swirled around the pair and Roman glanced around nervously as he felt the flames edge closer.

“I don’t think we have minute, Virge!”

Roman cried as he stepped in front of him as the flames reached forward, licking his arms as he crossed them in front of his face. It left his skin tingling and warm, but not burnt in any way thanks to their relationship. Feet shifted quickly to defend Virgil’s other side as the wind helped the flames reach further and his circle of safety appeared to be shrinking with Virgil present. White sparks jumped from Virgil’s clenched hands, and his face contorted in concentration as he desperately tried to hold it back from joining the flames like it seemed to want to. Another tree limb fell and their small circle was once again filled with dancing embers. Roman didn’t care about the risk; shielding Virgil by pulling him close enough for his sparking fists to connect with his chest. Air left Roman’s lungs as he gasped at the surge of energy that ran through his body; the fire flaring and rearing away in response.

“Shit! Princey! Princey are you okay?”

Though he still stood on his own legs, Virgil felt Roman leaning heavily against him and his breathing was yet to restart. Smoke grew thick and heavy with ash, Roman took his first breath in to immediately start coughing in desperation. Dropping to his knees, Virgil pulled Roman down low to try and find a small reprieve; hands no longer sparking but still tingling with energy.

“What…that?” Roman gasped, “I felt…every….thing.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Roman shook his head, feeling strangely alert considering his depleting oxygen. “Do it again.”

“WHAT! Did I just fry your brain cells? I’m not going to electrocute you again.”

“You didn’t.” A smile spread across Roman’s face that chilled Virgil to his very core. “I felt the fire. I pushed it away. I had control.”

“How does electricity give you control?”

“Not electricity, Virgil. Energy.”

Virgil examined the others face, trying to work out if he was serious or not. They had always assumed that Virgil’s power was linked purely to lightning; especially considering how dangerous he was during thunderstorms, but that didn’t explain what he felt when he had touched Roman. The moment his fists had connected with Roman’s chest he had felt so much all at once; the beating of his heart, the fear in his head, the hunger of the flames. It seemed laughable to think that he could experience all that from a simple electric shock, but more so to suggest that their was more to Virgil’s powers than they had initially thought. Sweat burnt his eyes as Virgil stared at Roman in confusion; the fire creeping closer to the pair again.

“What if you’re wrong and I kill you?”

“If I’m wrong, either you kill me with electricity or this fire consumes you; but if I am right, we can control this fire and save lives.”

Roman held his hand out; Virgil stared at it while keeping his own clutched to his chest. Heat intensified and inched closer, reaching out towards Virgil’s hunched form. Just as the winds swept through again and the flames reached out their orange tendrils, Virgil took hold of Roman’s hand and sent his energy coursing through the others body. For Virgil, it felt like every nerve in his body was exposed and his body burnt from the overload of information from Roman and the fire. Roman on the other hand, was having the time of his life; feeling the fire shift and move as he asked it to.

“I can control it, Virgil!” He cried, pushing the flames to burn back on themselves and clear a path back to where Virgil had entered.

Holding hands, the pair easily stepped out of the flames and Roman continued to encourage the fire to change direction. Though still hungry for more, the flames complied; stopping their advance and instead remained to burn what they already had a hold of. Coughing from the younger man pulled Roman out of his euphoric state and grounded him in reality once again; releasing his hand and wrapping his arm around Virgil to carefully guide him further away from the fires edge.

Virgil’s body shook from coughing and the overload of information; his head pounding as it processed what had just occurred. Every step away from the flame helped though, severing the connection that he had apparently formed while feeling through Roman. As the red motorbike came into view, Virgil finally realised that Roman had been talking to him the whole time and straightened to look him in the eye.

“What was that, Princey?”

“Oh, you missed that. Allow me to paraphrase then.” Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and pulled him close for a brief kiss. “That was utterly amazing, Virge.”

Pounding head aside, Virgil smiled and lent against Roman’s chest; breathing in his smoke-soaked clothes. “I’m just glad I didn’t kill you.”

“Me too,” His laugh turned into a cough briefly, but Roman was quick to compose himself and shift to guide Virgil to his bike. “We aren’t done yet though. If you and I work together, we might be able to redirect this whole thing away from the town.”

“Roman,” Virgil groaned; running his hands through his ash filled hair. “Can’t we just go. Patton and Logan will be freaking out.”

“Do you really want to just leave and let this thing burn through the town?” Throwing his hands up in the air, Roman then gestured at the forest behind them, “We could stop this. Please. Help me stop this.”

It was impossible to resist the pleading look in Roman’s eyes and Virgil couldn’t help but nod; accepting another kiss before climbing onto the back of the motorbike. Wrapping his arms securely around Roman’s waist, Virgil felt the energy build within him again as the bike started and took the pair closer to the flames again. In an unspoken plan, Virgil slipped his hands under Roman’s shirt to establish contact and allow his building energy to course through the others body. Energy surged and Roman beamed as he was again able to instruct the fire to change course; pulling it away from a fence it was about to jump and encouraging embers to fizzle out before they took hold of new fuel. The feeling was addictive and suddenly Roman understood why Logan and Patton used their powers so often. Behind him, Virgil kept his eyes shut as he tried to focus solely on Roman and ignore the endless stream of information the fire was trying to provide.

A vision flashed in Virgil’s head of a fire truck ahead; a message from the flames. He was about to get Roman’s attention to warn him, when the bike slowed and Roman turned to yell over his shoulder.

“There’s a truck ahead. I’m gonna take us into the flames and keep guiding it from there, okay?”

With a nod of approval, Roman steered the bike into the flames; parting them easily with his natural defence and speeding on through the compliant inferno. Everything was working out perfectly in the fire users mind; oblivious of the effect the ordeal was having on his partner behind him.


	2. Found Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is having a great time manipulating fire like a professional elemental, but Virgil may not be having the best time with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long....Life got in the way.

Patton had successfully ditched his car but was quickly picked up by a passing fire truck as he headed towards the park. Not wanting to seem suspicious, he accepted the firefighters help after explaining that his partners were missing, and he was now heading to the front to help look for Roman’s bike.

Suddenly, there was an explosion ahead and Patton was the last thing on the firefighter’s minds as they sped forward to assist the truck ahead of them. Left alone in the truck, Patton pulled out his phone and dialled Virgil’s number again. The phone rang out and he went straight on to call Roman; praying that this time he would answer.

“_Fighting a fire right now, Pats. Can’t really talk_.”

“Roman!” Tears pricked at Patton’s eyes at the sound of his voice and confirmation that he was indeed alive. “Where are you? Is Virgil there?”

“_Yeah, Virge is here. I think we’re near the Chandler’s property. The whole yard is engulphed and a gas cylinder just exploded. I’m trying to pull the flames back before anything else blows.”_

“Wait. I’m here too. Where are you? I can’t see you.”

Patton grabbed a simple mask from the console of the truck and slipped outside; the heat instantly soaking him in sweat. Squinting through his glasses he tried to pinpoint where the boys would have been.

“_Hold on. Virge thinks he’s spotted you; I’m going to part the flames._”

Mouth dropping open in awe, Patton watched as the orange flames sizzled away and left a clean path to Roman’s safe zone. Smiling, Patton quickly loosened the nozzle of the trucks water hose and encouraged some of the water to wrap around his body like liquid armour, before he ran to meet them.

Roman held one arm out in focus as he guided the flames back, while Virgil remained securely leaning against his back. The moment Patton was safe, Roman allowed the flames to return and conceal them; dropping his arm in the process and focusing his mind back on the fire ahead.

“You are controlling the fire, Roman. Oh, my goodness, I am so proud of you.”

Roman beamed and nodded his head back towards Virgil. “Sparkles here is helping me. Turns out he isn’t just a lightning thief, but some kind of energy source.”

Patton used a cool hand to brush the sweat soaked hair away from Virgil’s face; brow knitting in concern as he took in his contorted features.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

“Fine.” His voice was strained as Virgil refused to lose concentration for even a moment. “Just focusing.”

Patton wasn’t convinced in the slightest, but he didn’t get a chance to question it as he felt the ground shake when another gas bottle exploded.

“I can’t move the fire fast enough. It has so much in its grasp that it doesn’t want to let go.” Roman groaned; voice becoming more horse the longer he breathed the smoke in. “If Logan was here, he could help shift the winds direction and we could move this thing on in no time.”

“He’s…. Coming.” Virgil strained out as he started coughing again. “ahead.”

“Brilliant!” boomed Roman and asked the fire to lead him to his other partner, “Patton, follow along and I’ll keep you safe… I can sense him now. Let’s go.”

Slowly steering the bike forward; Patton carefully jogged beside and kept a watchful eye on Virgil as he gripped Roman tighter.

Virgil felt another surge of energy as Roman’s safety zone collided with the air bubble Logan had created. His body ached from being connected to Roman for so long, but he wasn’t going to stop until the job was done.

“Great to see you, LoLo. Guess who learnt to control their element.” Boasted Roman, glowing with pride as Logan moved closer.

“I love you, Roman, but I will not feed that ego of yours.” He placed a quick kiss on his surprisingly dry forehead and smiled, “I am glad to see you are okay though.”

Stepping around the bike, Patton carefully moved his watery armour away so he could wrap cool arms around Logan’s neck and give him a grateful kiss.

“I was worried when you didn’t answer my last call, Lo.”

“I’m fine, Patton. I was simply preoccupied in saving some houses.” Logan turned his gaze to Virgil, who hadn’t moved since his arrival; eyes widening in concern as he reached out to check his vitals. “What is wrong with Virgil?”

“-‘m fine.”

“It’s fine, Logan.” Roman assured, “Virge is helping me control the fire. His lightning power is just energy that I can use to control this.”

“I don’t know abou-“

Logan’s words were lost as another explosion sent the flames arching over the group, and Patton covered himself and Virgil in water while Logan and Roman dispelled the flames.

“We don’t have time for debates,” Roman demanded and fixed Logan with a stare. “I need you to help me change this things direction so the fire crews can move back in and get this thing under control.”

Resetting his stance, Logan focused his efforts on guiding the fire with the winds while drawing oxygen away from other areas. Patton offered Virgil water as he broke into another coughing fit, before laying his hands on the ground to guide the moisture in the ground to put out spot fires. The three elementals remained focused on their task, while Virgil continued to cling to Roman; but he felt something was off. The fire felt happy. Too happy for an element that was currently being put out. Diverting his focus away from Roman, Virgil opened himself up to the fire and sensed the source it was so eager to consume.

Two properties over, a fuel tanker sat concealed by a hay shed; the owner in such a rush too fuel his car to leave, that the hose had slowly leached fuel onto the ground below. The influx of information became too much and Virgil’s body went limp as he lost consciousness briefly; no longer feeding Roman the energy he required to maintain full control. The flames surrounding the group flared and intensified; disinterested in giving Roman such a lavish amount of space now, and eagerly moving to continue burning the tree hanging over the group.

“Careful, Roman.” Patton called, pulling a stream of water up from the ground and smothering the flames above them. “You need to focus on controlling these flames just as much as the rest.”

“I’m trying!” He growled in reply, “but the fire doesn’t want to cooperate anymore. It’s too hungry.”

Slowly sitting back, Virgil rubbed his head as the world came back into focus and he tried to get his mind and body to cooperate again.

“I need your help, Vee.” Roman begged; holding his arms out to push the wall of heat back from the group. “What’s going on back there?”

“Tanker.” Throat painfully dry, Virgil attempted to swallow and forced himself to speak clearer. “Two places down. That’s what it wants.”

“We should get out of here.” Standing, Patton steadied Virgil’s shoulder as he swayed slightly on the back of the bike. “I don’t think Virgil should be out here much longer.”

Though Virgil shook his head, he accepted Patton’s help to dismount and slide down to the damp ground Patton had created. Logan and Roman strained to move the flames; Roman growling as he tried to get them to comply again.

“It’s okay if this is too much for you,” Patton assured; cooling Virgil’s forehead again with a watery hand. “Your health and safety is just as important.”

“NO!” Trembling, Virgil looked into Patton’s blue eyes with determination radiating from his own grey, stormy irises. “I said I’m fine and I mean it. Just…give me a moment to focus again.”

Eyes softening, the water elemental nodded and turned his focus back to his initial task. Free from his partners eyes, Virgil took slow, deep breaths from the clean air Logan provided. Focusing on the energy around him, Virgil took in the presence of each of his partners; slowly moving from Patton, to Roman and Logan. They were working so hard to encourage their elements; Roman practically dragging the flames back like a cat with its claws in a curtain. The more he focused, the more he felt. Everything was different now he thought of his power as energy, rather than electricity; unknowingly limiting himself from fear and naivety.

He felt the cool flow of the manipulated water and the calming energy of Patton. He felt the strong force of Logan and the winds he commanded. He felt the sheer drive of Roman’s will and the intense energy and excitement of the fire he tried to tame. The earth breathed and buzzed under his fingertips. Energy. Endless and flowing throughout the world around him. All Virgil had to do, was use it.

_“You must learn how to walk before you try to fly, lest you die trying._”

Dee and Logan’s words echoed through Virgil’s mind; a reminder of how dangerous elemental magic was. Virgil’s magic was considered especially volatile due to its unknown origins; a connection not recorded in any texts the group had access to. Normally Virgil was cautious to follow their mantra and never pushed himself beyond his limits, but now was a time as good as any to throw caution to the wind and protect the ones he loved.

Digging his fingers into the earth, Virgil felt the energy he held in his chest snake out through his arms and into the ground. Generally, he would release energy and only pull the small amount he needed back, but this time Virgil reached out for the energies he felt and pulled them closer. Energy surged to his hands; what appeared to be lightning crackled and snapped around them and the surrounding ground. It heated his arms and his heart raced as his senses were ambushed by information from the earth, trees, animals, people, fire, water, and air. With his eyes closed, Virgil could see a clear picture of the whole area and the fast-moving fire. It wanted to burn. It wanted to move. It wanted to consume all that stood in its way and leave nothing but ash behind. The winds wanted to go faster. The water wanted to be free. While he could feel what the elements wanted, Virgil had no sway over them; but his partners did. He just had to give them the power they needed to overcome the elements natural drive.

Opening his eyes, Virgil watched the energy dance around his hands; lifting them up and observing how it continued to jump from the ground and up to him. An idea struck, and Virgil quickly slipped off his shoes and place his bare feet onto the ground; toes sinking into the soft, ashen soil and tingling with power. Shakily raising to his feet, the energy continued to spark in his hands, but Virgil could feel it running up through his body from his feet. A lightning rod of natural energy. Widening his stance to stop himself from tumbling over, Virgil took a deep breath in before throwing his hands forward and guiding the energy to each of his partners.

Air was knocked from Logan's lungs as he felt power surging through him; Roman and Patton experiencing a similar feeling as Virgil sent his energy towards them. Roman's laugh boomed, as his tiresome struggles lifted with Virgil's added power and he had better control of his element again.

"I am back in business, bitches!" the flames curved back as Roman beamed; feeling the fire accepting his push and pull again. "Thanks, Virge!"

"This is Virgil's power?" The air and water elementals spoke in unison as they were stunned to find their power bolstered well beyond their usual ability; heads snapping around to look at their younger partner.

"yeah." Virgil's voice was rough and static from strain and the electricity flowing through him. "Now, turn this thing around!"

It was strange to have the so much control over their elements. The water called to Patton from a much further range and he could feel the water evaporating and even sense clouds forming in the atmosphere. Logan felt lighter and could sense every breath they all took; including Virgil's rapid and strained breathing.

"Don't push yourself too far, Virgil!" Logan called over his shoulder; using the wind to blow the smoke away from struggling fire crews to improve visibility and air quality. "Your health is just as important."

"Whatever! Just move!"

Patton winced at the way Virgil snapped; something he hadn't heard in months. He didn't dare turn around and followed Logan's lead in ignoring the outburst in favour of getting the fire under control. With the added power, Roman was able to encourage the fire to turn away from consuming anything along property lines; Logan blew the smoke and embers clear of fire crews so they could soak the boarders with Patton's guided water. They seemed to be making fast work of the situation, and the extended range of the two skilled elementals meant that the fire was slowly brought under control by the fire crews working along the fire front.

While the elementals were focused on controlling the blaze, Virgil was focused on not passing out. He no longer saw with his eyes; instead seeing through the elements and the lens of his partners eyes. The action was excruciating, and he was struggling to maintain the connection between the energy flow and each man ahead of him. Virgil felt like he had been funnelling the energy for an eternity; slowly becoming numb the longer his arms remained outstretched. The energy began moving on its own as he became lost in the void of information bombarding his mind.

"_I need this to stop_." Virgil thought; fearing what would happen if he allowed the energy to gain too much control over him.

It took some time, but he was able to lock his mind onto the flames alone. Their heat and excitement a focus point for him to connect to Roman; his boisterous and energetic boyfriend from high school. He felt Roman's joy for having control and slowly his impulsive partner came into view; a single figure of clarity in the white blur of his vision. Next he shifted to the cool water that led him to the equally cool and calm Patton. His energy dulled the throbbing in Virgil's head and lowered the temperature of the electricity surging through his body. Despite the strain, he felt calm as Patton came into focus beside Roman. Logan was last and the easiest for Virgil to resync with. Roman was excitement, Patton was comforting love, and Logan was guidance and safety. He felt Logan in every breath he took, and he felt himself calming as he came into focus. The pain and discomfort was worth it for this sense of connection and a small piece of Virgil relished the idea that he may be able to do this more often; though under much more relaxing circumstances.

Body beginning to tremble and vision blurring again, Virgil was thankful to hear Roman's triumphant cries and see him throw his hands up in the air in excitement.

"Woo! Who's the Fire King? I'm the Fire King!"

Dropping his arms in relief, Virgil immediately stopped the flow of energy through his body and gasped to catch his breath.

"Humbling remark, Roman." Running his hands through his hair, Logan gave the other two a tired smile; "It does appear that we have ensured the fire crews have the upper hand, and the wind has naturally calmed down."

"I'm so proud of you three." Exhaustion was just as evident on Patton's face as he smiled back at the two elementals, expression quickly shifting to concern as he turned and saw Virgil sink to his knees. "Virgil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's another chapter. So sorry it took so long. Real life is crazy busy at the moment and writers block is more like a writers brick that gets thrown at me whenever I try to write something.   
Anyway, if you enjoyed this give it some Kudos, comment below (or just send a random emoji) or check me out on Tumblr. Only one more week of work and I get 2 weeks holiday. I am not counting down the days at all.


	3. Building and Releasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is down but not out yet. Something is building and danger is rapidly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, change of plans. This chapter is big and then I'm letting you choose the ending. The end of the chapter will give you a choice and a chapter to jump to. The angst is real though, I hope you are ready. 
> 
> Also, CPR is described in this chapter (it's the version I have been taught, but my first aide training is out of date by a few years so don't fully quote me on it)

In three steps Patton was on the ground beside his exhausted partner; immediately pulling him close to his chest. Virgil's head screamed at the movement and he couldn't discern a single word spoken as Roman and Logan moved to join the small huddle. Roman's thoughts were pulled away from the flames, and without Virgil's support, the fire crept closer to the group. The heat increased as Logan tired and could only keep the air clean rather than cool as he knelt beside Patton and Virgil.

"I said don't push yourself." Though Logan's words were stern, they came out laced with concern as he recognised Virgil's increased heartrate.

Sensing his concern, Patton carefully shifted Virgil into Logan's arms; the exhausted man groaning at the movement and clenching his fists in pain. Sweat ran down Patton's face, but he still managed to cool enough water to press a chilled palm onto Virgil's forehead; frowning at how they winced at the touch.

"We need to get out of here guys." Roman looked around in concern as he realised their circle was shrinking. "The fire is still eager to get a taste of you, and Virgil especially."

"Agreed." Virgil grunted, and used Logan to help him stand; swaying slightly as his leg protested to holding his weight.

"You should take the bike with Roman," Logan offered, but Virgil shook his head in refusal and stumbled away from him slightly. "Now isn't the time for stubbornness, Virgil. You can barely stand an-"

"Not. Safe." Virgil gasped, head spinning as his hands began tingling with electricity again.

"It's perfectly safe," Roman pouted; mounting the bike and restarting the engine. "Now get on."

"No."

Virgil's voice was barely a whisper as he clutched his hands to his chest; staring at the ground, he felt the energy of the world flowing into him freely and building without his control. Misguided in his judgement of Virgil's body language, Patton moved closer and reached out to take hold of his hands. In a split second, electricity snapped from Virgil in a bust that sent Patton backwards; Logan barely able to blow the flames back from where he landed. Thankfully the little water Patton had left was kind enough to sacrifice itself to the coals and cooled the ground he landed on. The action left Patton shaken but unharmed as Logan ran forward to pull him back into their fire clear space.

"What the hell, Virgil!" Roman demanded, before quickly noticing the waves of electricity that were now wrapping around his body. "Oh, shit! Lo, what do we do?"

The air leaving Virgil's lungs told the story that the man was panicked and charged with electricity and the earths energy. Logan kept his expression neutral as he pushed Patton towards Roman and the bike, eyes fixed on Virgil who was staring at his lit, trembling hands.

"Get Patton out of here." Logan instructed; hoping the other two wouldn't argue with him for once. "I can fend the flame off enough for the two of us, but I need you two to be safe while I help Virgil."

To Logan's surprise and relief, neither elemental argued. Patton shakily mounted the bike as they both called out their love before riding away. The fire was quick to close the gap as Roman left, and Logan clenched his fists as he swirled the air around them to hold the flames back.

"You. Should. Go."

"Not yet." The wind told Logan they were close to a clearing that had already been burnt and he made the decision to at least try and get Virgil out of the flames. "I'm getting you out, Virgil. Just...trust me."

It was slow moving, but Virgil managed to slip his shoes on and get his shaking body to follow Logan as he walked backwards. Logan's eyes never left Virgil's and he saw every wave of pain shake his body as the electric pulses visibly grew in size. Speaking in short bursts, Virgil informed Logan of the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing. Fear festered in Logan's chest as he wondered if Virgil would be able to regain control or if the energy would end up consuming him.

Stepping into the burnt-out clearing, Virgil had given up trying to stop the flow of energy; focusing instead on containing the power that was wanting to escape. It was different to earlier when he was sharing it with the others. He had control, he wanted it to help them and only shared what he thought they could handle. But he no longer had control and it wanted to be free; wild and free and dangerous.

"You're doing wonderful, Virgil." Logan assured as they placed a comfortable distance between themselves and the back of the fire. "Let's just move a little bit further away."

The fire was sad to have Virgil leave; he could feel it crying out over the lost energy and calling for him to return. Though his eyes were still open, he hadn't been able to see for a few feet; relying solely on the sound of Logan's voice to guide him. Hollowed words of support that he would be okay. Clouds formed in the atmosphere, drawn to the energy radiating from Virgil's thin frame. That was when he lost all hope. A storm was forming. Clouds calling for heaven and earth to unite in a split-second thread of electricity. On a good day, Virgil hid in terror as the lightning called him; but now he stood in a clearing with nothing but a few scraps of fabric between him and the hungry land and sky.

"Look at me, Virgil." Logan's voice broke slightly as tears slipped from his eyes as he watched Virgil's disappear into white orbs of electricity. "I need you to guide the energy back into the ground. Just breathe with me and slowly let it go."

It broke Logan's heart when Virgil could only vacantly stare back for a moment; mind too overwhelmed to comprehend what he had just been told. The signs of static dissipated slightly and Logan allowed himself to feel the slightest bit of hope; which was why his partners sudden cry of pain made him visibly jump back in fright. Virgil doubled over in agony as electricity washed over his whole body, before collapsing to his knees; palms sinking into the ground in tight fists. The air filled with static as the energy jumped from Virgil's body to re-join the earth.

As the static again settled, Logan ignored his impulse to stay away and slid to Virgil's side, pulling him close and into a tight embrace.

"N-n-o-o." Words lost in sobs, Virgil fruitlessly tried to push Logan away. "Lea-ee-v m-m-m-ee-ee."

"I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with you."

Virgil tried so hard to push the energy into the ground. He tried so hard to encourage it to leave through anything that wasn’t connected to Logan. He just wanted to keep him safe. But the energy wasn't listening to him at all. Pressure rising, Logan felt his hairs raise and the wind whipped up a warning of approaching danger; but he couldn't let go. Lips tingling, he kissed Virgil's head and wished he had been stronger on his own; everything would have been fine if he had been able to control the fire on his own.

The beginnings of the next wave began, and Logan's breathing hitched as the electricity flowed painfully through him as well. It was certainly a more volatile feeling than the assisted energy pulses Virgil had sent not long ago, and it was only a small dose compared to what was sure to come. Regardless, Logan couldn't let go. He wasn't going to leave Virgil alone in his time of need. He'd promised to never do that, and he wasn't about to go back on his word.

* * *

Roman sped back towards the flames after depositing Patton a safe distance away; flames guiding him to where his partners were. Ethan and Logan had always warned them to be wary of their elements as they could turn against them, but Roman never considered what that warning actually meant. Seeing Virgil chocked by the energy he had previously been controlling was an eye-opening experience for the fire elemental, as he considered the repercussions, he could have suffered from being too forceful with his own element. His imagination supplied images of him wrapped in flames that didn't burn his skin but left a trail of destruction in his wake. Given time, Roman's mind would have continued to supply the unsettling images, but as Logan and Virgil came into view, he had other things to focus on; like the message the flames whispered to him.

* * *

Lightning filled eyes shot open at the sound of the approaching bike. Blinking a few times, Virgil’s eyes cleared, and he used the last of his strength to hold the energy at bay; stiffly pushing himself back to look Logan in the eyes.

"I n-n-eed you to go, L-logan."

"Not until you have this under control." Logan insisted, confused by Virgil's sudden calm as he slowly rose to his feet. "What's going on now?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Virgil was thankful to see Roman's bike rapidly approaching and gave a half smile.

"You're getting on that bike, Lo, and I'm going to-"

Virgil pulled Logan close for a charged kiss; static tingling their lips when they touched. He waited until Roman was almost behind Logan before pulling back and giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to let go."

* * *

The flames passed on the message "_Get him away_"; repeating like a mantra as Roman got closer. Tears were falling freely from his eyes by the time he pulled up behind Logan in time for Virgil to shove him backwards with a shock. Dazed, Logan instinctively grabbed onto Roman as he was pulled onto the bike and they looped around Virgil before speeding away.

Control was something Virgil knew wouldn't last very long; just a brief moment of reprieve before the energy surged again. Despite his best effort to hold out for his partners to be well and truly clear, an agonising scream echoed throughout the clearing as the energy surged again. Muscles seizing, Virgil no longer fought back, and the energy moved freely; body concealed by a white ball of lightning.

Sliding the bike to a stop, Roman and Logan watched the smoke-filled sky light up and bolts of electricity jumped from the ground to the sky. A thunderous boom had their ears ringing and rain started falling from the sky, concealing the tears that streaked the two onlookers faces.

* * *

The hospital was a buzz with people as elderly residents from the local retirement village were brought in for treatment. With the power out many were without oxygen and the smoke in general was proving too much for many of their lungs to handle. Slipping past two poorly discarded gurneys, Ethan finally made it into an empty room to check his phone. The moment word of the fire spread, he had been trying to escape the impending chaos to check his phone; already sensing his wards involvement. As usual, his instincts were correct as his phone held almost 50 notifications for missed calls and messages; lighting up again as Patton popped up on the caller ID.

“What’s happening?” Ethan got straight to the point, not bothering with any friendly greetings.

“_We messed up, E_.” The voice was broken and muffled by the sound of rushing air. “_First it was Roman and then Virgil went and then Lo and then we- we didn’t stop- and now Virgil is-_”

Patton broke into choked sobs and Ethan soften his voice to move the conversation in a concise direction.

“It’s fine, Patton. You’re okay.” Switching his phone to speaker, Ethan began rapidly typing out a message to Remy to get him out of the hospital. “Just tell me where you are.”

The line crackled and Ethan frowned as he struggled to work out what was happening on the other end.

“I couldn’t hear any of that, Patton. You need to cut that noise down and speak clearly.”

After a few more moments, the line cleared slightly, and Roman’s voice could just be heard. “_-eet us here. Okay?”_

Fist clenching in frustration, Ethan called into the phone again. “Patton! I need to know where you are. Please.”

_“W-west- um- Chandler’s way. I-I’m three houses down.”_

“Good. You’re alone now?” Remy’s reply came through and Ethan switched his phone back to his ear and headed out to escape to his car.

“_Yes. Ro went to- oh no. I feel it._”

“Patton? What’s happening?”

“_Storm._”

The word alone was enough for Ethan to understand fully the severity of the situation; no longer being courteous as he shoved people and objects aside to reach the exit. He had a basic idea of where his underlings were and enough sense to determine that Virgil had lost control. There was only one last question he had as he pushed out into the car park.

“Have you called Remus?”

“_N-n-no. He said to never-”_

“Leave it to me. Stay safe and call with any updates, okay.” Patton hummed in agreement and tried to quieten his sobs. “Everything will be fine, Patton. I promise.”

The lie hung in the air as Ethan hung up and slid into his car, quickly connecting his phone to call Remus as he planned the drive to find Patton.

* * *

Makeup smeared on face and pillows, outfit only half removed, Remus groaned as his ringtone pulled him from sleeps grasp. Pulling a double bachelor and bachelorette party sucked, but the money was normally enough to make the suffering worth it. A fake moustache was the only makeup feature that wasn’t half removed from his face as Remus rubbed his eyes to answer the call with a gravelly voice.

“Someone better be dying.”

“_You’re in luck because that may be the case._” Ethan replied plainly, knowing this was the only way Remus would stay on the line.

Suddenly awake, Remus sat up as his mind raced with possibilities. “What? What happe- fuck!”

Remus cursed himself as he tumbled to the floor, his attempt to stand thwarted thanks to still having one heeled, thigh high boot on. Shoving the phone on speaker, he wrestled with his leather-bound limbs while Ethan filled him in.

“_The towns on fire and your brother is trapped in the middle of it. Patton called from near the Chandler property. Think you can put our shit aside long enough to help out?_”

“Stick it up your arse, leather face!” Ethan rolled his eyes at the remark towards his burnt cheek; not wanting to stir Remus up any more than necessary. “Just because I didn’t join your little cult-club, doesn’t mean I don’t give rats ass about my brother’s life.”

“_Fine. What do you plan to do?_”

Ignoring the makeup on his face, Remus pulled on whatever plain clothes were within reach before scooping his phone back up and heading for the door.

“I’ll be on my bike.” The door audibly slammed, and Ethan smiled to himself. “This better not be a trick or I’m going to beat you so hard, the other side of your face will be worthy of a name.”

“_Noted. See you soon._”

The line went silent and Remus pulled a helmet over his head; snatching the “f*ck off, I’m taken” banner from the back of his 3 wheeled bike, letting it flutter to the ground. He knew why Ethan called, and it was because of more than just Roman. Though the bike was normally used for parties, the benched seat at the back would be perfect for transporting an injured elemental out of danger. Remus had never agreed with Ethan’s view that their powers should be trained and used; preferring to live out his life in his own version of normal. Roman on the other hand, was all too eager to join the older man and learn to use his powers on a much grander scale; going so far as to drag his own boyfriend along for the ride.

The thought of poor Virgil softened Remus’s frustrated brow as he sped towards the smoke cloud he now recognised on the horizon. The boy was so soft compared to his twin and as against using his powers as Remus had always been; only changing after Roman discovered Ethan when they moved. If Roman survived this, Remus swore he was going to make another attempt at setting his twin straight and get him to leave Ethan’s ridiculous training program.

Remus lived very close to the town’s outskirts, and with a disregard for all road rules, he caught sight of Patton just as a roar of thunder echoed from the burning foliage ahead of him. There was no mistaking its source and Remus sped past Patton to charge through the dying flames that parted for his entry. It was clear Ethan had lied now. Roman wasn’t the focus of the groups concern; Virgil was.

* * *

Time seemed to slow as Roman and Logan stared ahead where the bolt had struck; the air around them still and heavy with sadness. In the shock of the moment, Roman’s grip loosened around Logan and the second his brain started sending signals again he ran forward. All Roman could do was watch for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just happened, let alone what was currently happening before him. The air elemental was a significant distance ahead before Roman reengaged his bike and pulled up beside his uncharacteristically impulsive partner.

“Get on. It’s faster.”

Logan generally despised Roman’s bike and refused to ride it, but now he flung his leg over and gripped his partners torso just as the bike surged forward. He didn’t even wait for them to come to a complete stop before he tried to dismount; stumbling to reach the still figure on the ground.

_“Please be alive. Please be alive.”_

Logan begged, dropping to his knees and inspecting Virgil’s singed and torn clothes. Shaking hands rolled him onto his back, fingers pressing against his neck in hope of finding a pulse. Roman discarded the bike and moved slowly up beside Logan, already aware that Virgil was giving off hardly any heat at all.

Running in autopilot, Logan shoved all emotion aside as he recalled the basic first aid training Ethan had taught him. Tilting Virgil’s head back, he hoped to feel the familiar tingle of electricity as he placed his mouth over his partners. The cold response chilled Logan to his very core, but he gave two rescue breaths and paused; hoping beyond all hope that Virgil would start breathing on his own.

“Logan. I can’t feel-“

“Quite!” Logan snapped, cutting Roman off from his train of thought.

Roman watched on in silence as Logan began chest compressions; bile rising in his throat each time Virgil’s chest bowed with the pressure Logan’s palms exerted. Performing CPR on a dummy was one thing, but watching it be performed on someone you treasured and loved was something else. Mind so focused on the scene before him, Roman didn’t respond when Remus pulled up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“…talk to me, Roman!” Remus demanded, pitch raising the longer his twin stared at him blankly. “I said, are you okay?”

Roman blinked and his face contorted with recognition of his brother’s presence; shaking his head and leaning in for a welcomed embrace.

“Alright. It’s alright, you royal idiot. I got you.”

With his back to the pair on the ground, Remus had little confirmation of what was happening. All he had to go off was the sense of loss that hung in the air heavier than the smoke left by the fire. Which was why when Roman gasped and pushed away, he was shocked to turn and see Virgil breathing.

* * *

“That’s it, Virgil. You’re doing great. Just keep breathing for me, okay.”

Logan gently stroked the hair across a Virgil’s forehead, barely registering Roman’s presence beside him. He breathed in sync with his still partner; slow careful breaths with fragile lungs. Whispered praises repeated with the fear that if he stopped, Virgil would stop as well. The comforting arm of Roman, wrapped around his shoulders and tilted him sideways so a brief affirming kiss could press against his cheek.

“You did it, Lo. You brought him back.”

Roman got no response from the air elemental, hearing only more soft coos to Virgil. He turned to Remus for some form of affirmation that he had indeed spoken but was thrown off as he took in his brothers dishevelled look.

“What is going on with your face?”

“On brand, but off topic Ro.” Remus picked up his discarded helmet and opened the storage box on the bike to pull out a blanket. “We need to get out of here.”

“R-right. Sorry.”

Roman watched as his twin knelt and draped the blanket over Virgil’s soaked body, drawing the attention of the other elemental.

“I’m going to take you on my bike, okay Logan?”

Water droplets coated their glasses, but Remus watched the other’s eyes come into focus and he nodded in approval. With that confirmation, Logan helped position Virgil so Remus could safely pick him up. Months of gym work and dead lifting made the task easy for Remus, but it still shocked Roman that his brother had gotten so much stronger since they had parted ways.

Logan kept unnervingly close; only removing his hands when he needed to climb onto the bike so Remus could pass Virgil on. Using the blanket, Remus secured Virgil’s legs in place while Logan held his top half close. Roman felt useless watching the scene unfold; thankful to have his twins help.

“Where’s your helmet?”

Roman blinked before registering his brother’s question. “Tossed aside somewhere probably. It was hard to see with-“

His sentence was cut short as Remus hit the side of his head with an open palm. “How many times do we have to go over this? You’re thick, but your skull isn’t you idiot.”

“Rude, that hurt.” Roman whined, rubbing the side of his head.

“If you had a fucking helmet, it wouldn’t have.” Shoving his own helmet at Roman’s chest, Remus signed and mounted his bike. “You need it more with that unstable ride. Just go on ahead and make sure Patton and Ethan are ready and waiting. Got it?”

With a nod, Roman pulled the green helmet on securely over his head and rushed over to his bike. He rode ahead with purpose hoping Ethan’s prognosis of Virgil would be a positive one; though he quietly prepared himself for horrible news.

* * *

By the time Ethan reached Patton, the elemental was racked with sobs and dry tears; dehydration and exhaustion making crying near impossible. Ethan had the water elemental sitting in the back of his van with a bottle of water in no time and anxiously watched the horizon for any sign of the others.

The waiting was the hardest part. Like a distressed parent waiting outside a doctors’ office; Ethan paced to dispel the nervous energy built up in his system. Technically he was a parent, after he officially adopted Logan at 16. The shy youth ended up in the hospital following an accident with his carers and the moment Ethan recognised his powers, he set about taking the boy in. It was a blessing to find an elemental again and more seemed to appear after he took Logan in. Their presence filled a hole in his heart that he thought would never be filled again.

The sound of a motor and the parting of dying flames pulled Ethan out of his nostalgic thoughts, and Roman pulled to a stop in front of him. Ethan quickly set about checking Roman over, removing his helmet just as Remus arrived.

“I’m fine, E, really.” Roman assured, pushing Ethan away. “It’s Virgil that needs help.”

Patton stumbled out of the van and rushed over to Remus’s bike; trembling at the sight of the pale, soaked figures at the back.

“L-Logan? Is-is he…”

“Go back to the van, Patton.” Ethan ordered, climbing up to the bike to get a better look at his patients. “Roman, help me get these two in the van. The sooner we get them home, the better.”

“Are you insane?” The harshness of Remus’s tone froze both Patton and Roman mid-step. “I saw Logan giving him CPR; he needs an actual hospital.”

“I’m a fully certified doctor,” Ethan grumbled, refusing to make eye contact. “I am perfectly capable of dealing with this.”

“Like hell you are. I’m taking them to a real doctor.”

“But Ethan **is** a real doctor,” Roman interjected, stepping around to the other side of the bike. “I think he knows what he’s doing.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Roman.” Remus dismounted and grabbed his twin’s shoulders to fix him with an intense gaze. “Virgil **died**. This isn’t just a case of exhaustion or a bruised ego. This is real life and death. For all we know, Virgil is dead, and Logan is the only thing keeping him breathing right now!”

The high pitch gasp from Patton only made Roman pale further from his brother’s words; while Ethan merely scoffed.

“That is a ridiculous notion, Remus. If that were the case, why would I want to keep them away from the hospital?”

Dropping his hands from Roman’s shoulders, Remus grinned challengingly at the older man.

“I don’t know. Why DO you want to keep them away from the hospital?”

“To keep them safe.”

“What part of Virgil died escaped you’re understanding? I think that trumps safety.”

“He’s fine and I can deal with it.”

“Are you really that self-centred that you’d put Virgil and Logan’s lives at risk? They need real medical attention.”

“I can give them that. You’re the one that’s putting them at risk by wasting time.”

“I’m the only one trying to save them!”

Logan had been stroking Virgil’s hair while the arguing went on; mind struggling to grasp a single thought. The wind carried another sob from Patton to his ears and suddenly the nearby argument became clear. Ethan and Remus both thought they knew what was best, but only one could be right. Patton was too indecisive to pick a side and Roman was caught between his brother and father figure. Only Logan remained. Eye lids heavy and throat dry, Logan croaked out his own decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the ending is your choice (and yes one doesn't end in the nicest way).
> 
> If you want Logan to ask to go home, head on over to chapter 4. 
> 
> If you want Logan to request they go to the hospital, jump to chapter 5. 
> 
> If you're worried, I'll have an emoji in the beginning notes to hint as to what type of ending you chose (this way you still get the mystery of what each decision leads to). This is something new for me, but I had an idea and I had to write it and didn't want to throw it away.


	4. Logan decides to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint - 💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint - 💀

“I want to go home.”

Ethan and Remus were silenced by Logan’s sudden comment, the first he had spoken above a whisper since he revived Virgil. A smug grin spread across Ethan’s face as he watched Remus’s drop in defeat.

“Roman, help me get Virgil to the van.”

Remus watched in silence as Roman and Ethan took Virgil to the van, Patton guiding the air elemental that weakly followed. It was pointless to fight; the decision had been made; they would follow Ethan regardless of the severity of the situation. As Roman stepped out of the van, Remus moved over to speak to his brother one final time.

“I guess you’ll want your helmet back.” Roman offered the green helmet, but Remus pushed it back.

“Keep it. I need one of you to be safe at least.”

“Give Ethan a little credit, Dukey. He does actually care about me and my partners, unlike you.” He shoved the helmet into Remus’s chest with such force they stumbled back slightly.

“Whatever. Call me when you’re ready to face the truth.”

Remus shoved the helmet on his twin’s head and turned away before Roman could argue. As the van pulled away, Roman mounted his bike to follow; thankful the helmet concealed his tears.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Remus was shocked to pick up his phone from the kitchen table and find a voice message from Patton in his inbox. He hadn’t heard from the group since they parted ways at the fire 3 days ago and was worried what news Patton would bring. Putting the message on speaker, Remus sat down and feared the worse.

“_Remus. It’s Patton…um…Roman is on his way to your place. Well…I think he is. C-can you call me…if he doesn’t. Thanks. Bye._”

An echoed knock at the door had Remus rushing to the front door to find Roman in tears on the front step. No words were exchanged as the twins embraced; silent sobs shaking the younger twin’s body. After a lengthy silence, Remus guided his brother inside, and they fell into the soft folds of the old brown couch. Regardless of past disagreements, the two were still family and Remus was glad to have his brother back; even if he wasn’t yet sure of the reason behind it. 

Anton pushed the door to his apartment open and was shocked to find his roommate on the couch with…his roommates head on his lap?

“Remus? Why is there an uglier version of you on your lap?”

“Because I failed at teaching him the importance of makeup. Get my phone for me would you.”

“Hmm, don’t make a habit out of this.” He remarked, walking towards the kitchen and tossing the phone over the back of the couch so it landed on the cushion beside Remus. “You know how I feel about strange men on the couch.”

“Then why do you live with me?” Remus laughed, tapping out a message to Patton.

“You have good design taste and I find you aesthetically pleasing on the odd occasion. So, what’s with the double?” Anton tossed his black scarf aside and sat at the table with a glass of iced tea he prepared earlier. 

“I’m about to find out.” Remus sighed, sliding his finger across his phones screen just as Patton’s call came through.

“_Is Roman okay?_”

Patton sounded so small on the other end, which only confirmed the man’s fears further.

“He’s asleep right now.”

“_Th-Thank g-goodn-ness…_” There were muffled voices in the background and Remus pressed the phone harder against his ear to try and hear what was said before he heard Patton yelling with a surprisingly firm tone. “_Get out! I told you not to come near us again!”_

“Patton? What’s wrong? Who’s there?”

The concern in Remus’s voice caused the tired man in his lap to stir; eyes slowly blinking open and staring at the space ahead. Heart heavy with betrayal and loss.

“_…I’m fine. It was just Ethan. You were right Remus; we should have trusted you._”

“I…I didn’t want to be right in this way.” He admitted solemnly, looking down at his twin. “I hoped I would be wrong like usual; only seeing the worst in people.”

“_Not this time._”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, Remus asked the question he knew he needed answered. “What happened, Patton?”

“_You were right. Logan was…_” Patton took a shaky breath in and composed himself before continuing. “_Ethan said Virgil was physically fine. That he just needed time, but Logan wouldn’t leave his side. We…we trusted Ethan and left them alone, and then… he was gone … just. Gone.” _

“Virgil didn’t make it.” Lowering his head, Remus watched as Roman slowly shook his head.

“Virgil’s in a coma in the hospital. Logan was gone before the ambulance arrived.”

Remus felt the colour drain from his face at their words; the revelation sitting heavy on his heart. He had been right; Logan had been keeping Virgil alive that day. If they’d gone to the hospital the pair would have been separated and their injuries would have been correctly treated; instead Logan had given everything he had to keep his partner alive.

Rising from the table, Anton moved to stand in front of the pair on the couch; neatly replacing his scarf as he moved.

“Come on Sad-ner twins, I’ll take you to the hospital. My car’s better than either of your scrapheaps on wheels.”

Ignoring the insult, Remus helped Roman up and the group headed out in a heavy silence.

* * *

_I’d like to say this story had a happy ending, but not all stories do. Choices have consequences, and Logan chose to give up his life rather than risk going to a hospital. He was afraid. Afraid of the questions they would ask about him and his family. Afraid that they would be taken away like Ethan’s own children had been. He only wanted his family to be safe. _

_Virgil remained in a coma, leaving medical professionals baffled as to the cause. Patton and Roman visited their partner daily; secretly bending their elements in his presence in the hopes that they could encourage the energy to flow to him again. _

_Following Logan’s funeral, Ethan thought it best to leave town, but not before Remus confronted him. _

“So, Dr. Horrible, was it worth it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ethan replied, shoving the last bag into the back of his car.

“Lying to them. How does it feel to have blood on your hands yet again?”

Ethan couldn’t make eye contact; keeping his head low, remorse causing his body to tremble.

“I never wanted this to happen.”

“Yeah, but you let it happen. Logan is dead and it’s unlikely Virgil will ever wake up either.” Visually wincing at each word, Ethan slowly turned to Remus as he continued to speak. “Your kids died because you knew nothing of their powers and you’ve pretty much done the same thing to my brother and his partners.”

“What? How did you-“

“I’m not as dumb as you think. I can research.”

“But you never told them. Why?”

“I’m not an idiot. I knew they would never believe my word alone.”

“So Logan’s blood is on your hands as much as mine!” Ethan snapped; quickly knocked back by Remus’s heated fist as it hit his cheek.

“Don’t you dare put his death on me!” Remus held clenched fists at his sides, steam emanating from between his fingers. “This is your final warning. Come anywhere near any of us again, and I won’t hold the flames back.”

The fury in Remus’s eyes was concerning enough, but the fact that he was creating heat without an external source was downright terrifying. Ethan nodded to accept the terms a quickly slid into the driver’s seat, pulling out of the driveway with Remus watching until it vanished from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this angsty little tale. Let me know your thoughts on this ending and the story in general. I'm just glad I could finally finish this off.


	5. Logan asks to go to the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint - 🐰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint - 🐰

“Take us to the hospital.”

Ethan and Remus were silenced by Logan’s sudden comment, the first he had spoken above a whisper since he revived Virgil. Relief flooded Remus’s chest at Logan’s words, and he watched Roman nod and step back from the bike. Ethan didn’t move and Remus’s brow deepened as he gave him a challenging glare.  
“You heard him. I’m taking them to the hospital.”  
“But that isn’t safe. Logan,” Ethan turned to his adoptive son in the back and rested a hand on top of his; “if you go to the hospital, they will ask questions. Do you really want to risk them taking you away?”  
The look of resolve in Logan’s eyes shocked Ethan and he withdrew his hand as they spoke.  
“My partners lives are worth the risk.”

“Right. I’ll meet you guys at the hospital. Ride safe, Princey.”  
“Ride swiftly, Duke.”  
Roman moved clear as Remus took off, grabbing his helmet and passing it to Patton.  
“What are you two doing?” Ethan grabbed Patton’s arm; voice borderline frantic. “You can’t follow them. It’s not safe.”  
Pulling his arm free, Patton shook his head.  
“Logan’s right. It’s worth the risk.”

Defeated, Ethan watched as his final two students mounted the red bike and sped away. It was an odd feeling to be standing alone breathing air suddenly very thick with smoke, the soft crackling of dying flames behind him. He had hoped to take is makeshift family home, tuck them safely inside and put the whole event behind him; but it seemed he wasn’t going to get what he wanted ever again.  
The worst part was the cruel sense of déjà vu watching them all leave, only last time it was an ambulance that took his eldest son away while he was loaded into a vehicle of his own; cheek screaming in pain, but mind fixated on his children. He didn’t see his boys alive again after that and eventually left his position at the hospital to work in aged care.  
Logan didn’t know the truth; none of them did. Ethan told them his boys were taken and killed by an unknown party; a lie that they believed wholeheartedly. The truth was something Ethan didn’t like to admit to himself; he was responsible for their deaths. He was stricter with them never using their powers and they acted out because of it. Ethan had come home early to find them in the basement with a collection of houseplants and candles. The fight that broke out between them caused the eldest to lose control of the flames, quickly engulfing the house with the youngest trapped inside.

Smoke burning his throat finally pulled Ethan out of his thoughts and he climbed into his van and drove aimlessly through the town, too afraid to go to the hospital and face the truth of the situation.

* * *

It was amazing what a new day could bring. The winds were gentle and kept the smoke clear of the town’s main area, though it still stained the sky where it burned safely within containment lines. Clear skies and green grass made for a perfect mix as Remus laid on a blanket outside of the hospital. The peaceful sight made Ethan’s blood boil as he approached; kicking the other man’s foot to get his attention.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“What a harsh tone from the man that abandoned his child; though Logan isn’t the first, am I right.” Remus didn’t open his eyes, but a wicked grin spread across his face as Ethan stumbled over his words in response.  
“I didn- how- what- what are you talking about?”  
“Lying is pointless Dr Deceitful, I already know the truth about your boys.” Now the young man opened his eyes and looked up at the elder. “You should’ve moved more than one town over; gossip can still travel far.”  
“What do you know?”  
“Enough to know you’re a liar.”  
“Have you told them?” Remus’s grinned at Ethan’s defeated tone, knowing he had finally won.  
“Don’t have to. Your little disappearing act yesterday has just proven to the them how little you care; I didn’t have to say a word.”  
“And yet you are laying outside like it’s spring break. How does that make you any better than me?”  
“I’m here.” Rising to his feet, Remus stood at eye level with the older man and straightened his face; tone changing with each sentence spoken. “I’ve been here the whole time. I was here when the police asked questions. I was here when Patton collapsed in the waiting room. I was here when Roman cried for the first time in years. I was here when Virgil stopped breathing again! And I was fucking here when they found Logan unresponsive on the floor! Where were you?”

All colour drained from Ethan’s face at Remus’s words. He fought to keep filling his lungs with air and swallowed the bile rising in his throat before speaking again.  
“Is he… I mean, a-a- are they-”  
“They’re alive if that’s what you’re asking.” Remus snapped, tired of watching the man try to play victim. “No thanks to you. I’d hate to think what would have happened if they’d listened to you.”  
Crumbling under the man’s harsh glare, crueller than Roman’s despite their identical features, Ethan lowered his head in defeat.  
“It would seem you were right, Remus. Thank y-”  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t do it for you.”  
“No. Of course not.” Running a hand through his hair, Ethan met Remus’s eyes again with a pleading look. “May I see them?”  
“If you’re asking for my permission, you’re not going to get it.” He raised a clenched fist, steam snaking out from between his fingers. “If I had it my way, you’d have a symmetrical face. If I was you, I’d leave.”  
“Is that a threat?” Though he had meant to sound firm, Ethan’s true fear was evident in his voice; eyes fixated on the steaming hand before him.  
“More of a warning. If you do anything to harm or endanger Roman and his partners again…” he opened his hand to allow a burst of flame to flash; revelling in the way Ethan stepped back instinctively. “I won’t hold the flames back.”

Ethan nodded before carefully stepping around the younger man and heading towards the hospital. He had initially come to apologise for his absence and reconnect, but now he knew his safest option was to say goodbye. Remus was right, he couldn’t be trusted. He’d lost his own children and almost lost his adopted ones. It to mention Remus clearly had a better handle on his elemental abilities and would be a much better influence on the group than he was.

Remus watched as Ethan crossed the lawn to reach the hospitals side doors, phone silently vibrating in his pocket until he pulled it up to his ear.  
“How you feeling, Princey?”  
“Better. Patton has been given the all clear and Logan apparently regained consciousness. We might be able to visit in an hour or so.”  
“Well, someone else is on their way up to see you.”  
“Wha- Ethan?”  
“Yeah, I just saw him walk past. You want me to come up.”  
“I think…I think we will be alright. Can you get some fresh clothes from our place though? The spare key is in the broken doorbell button.”  
“You are a royal pain, you know that right?”  
Roman genuinely laughed on the other end, lifting the spirits of those within earshot.  
“And you’re the Duke of simpleton. I’ll see you later.”  
“I’ll be sure to have my face on properly this time. Bye.”  
Remus didn’t expect to heal his relationship with his twin instantly, and had respected his need for space that day, but it was comforting to make him laugh. It made him hopeful for the future as he grabbed his blanket and headed to the carpark to collect his bike.

* * *

Ethan kept his visit brief that day, checking on Roman and Patton’s conditions before being allowed to see Logan due to his parental status. He confessed his motives were selfish to keep the group away from professional medical attention; leaving his visit short due to Logan’s weakened state. Before he left, Ethan pulled Roman aside and recommended he worked with his brother on his elemental control and forgot all of his teachings.

“Are you leaving us?” Roman questioned, already predicting the answer.  
“I will still be around, but I think this is proof that my teachings are ineffective. I’m not an elemental of the same degree as you all, and it was wrong for me to act like a master when I have no experience. You all deserve better.”  
With an affirming nod, Ethan gave Roman’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before he left; never planning on crossing paths again.

Remus was glad to see the former doctor’s van pulling away as he returned to the hospital. A weight lifted from his chest knowing his deceitful influence was no longer going to be a factor in his brother’s life, and he entered the hospital hopeful for the future.

* * *

I’d like to say this story had a happy ending, but not all stories do. Choices have consequences, and Logan chose to side with Remus over his adoptive parent. The decision meant his life was saved and Virgil got the medical attention he needed; but it also tore him away from Ethan and brought the group to the attention of the authorities. Thankfully, Remus was able to expertly fabricate a tale of survival of both fire and lightning that satisfied all parties that they weren’t arsonists or reckless thrill seekers; just a group of young adults that chose the wrong time to be out on their bikes in the forestry.  
Logan remained under medical observation for a few days before his eventual discharge. The wind seemed to cool the day Logan was released, happily shifting the trio’s hair as they headed out to Patton’s car.  
Visits to the hospital became a regular event for them over the weeks that followed. From individual visits to Virgil and group dinners held in his room, they made sure he was alone as little as possible.

Patton looked at the clock, sighing as he realised it was time for him to head off for an afternoon class. Roman would be finishing work within the hour for some alone time with Virgil before Logan arrived with afternoon tea.  
“I’ve got to go now, Virgil.” Patton said softly, squeezing his partners hand and leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. “But Roman won’t be too far behind. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He never expected a reply to his question, but he felt Virgil’s hand shift slightly. Mouth dropping open Patton watched Virgil’s features shift, breathing adjusting from its usual constant rhythm.  
“Virgil? Sweetheart, can you hear me?”  
Tears slipped from Patton’s eyes as he felt Virgil’s hand squeeze slightly again, and he reached over to tap the call button on the side of his bed.  
“Well now I’m not going anywhere.” He laughed, leaning in close and allowing his lips to brush against Virgil’s; the slight tingle against his lips let him know they were going to be okay. “Take all the time you need, Vee. We’ll be here when you’re ready to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angsty little story and I hope you enjoyed this ending version. Let me know your thoughts on it. I am just happy I finally got this little project done. Thanks for reading 💜🐌

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Feel free to pass on any feedback you have (as long as it is constructive). 
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr.
> 
> I have a page for my art - [**@1-1snailxd-art**](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/) 🐌
> 
> And one just for fun - [**@snail-giggles**](https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/) 💜
> 
> Feel free to check either of them out if you want.


End file.
